


Fighting fire with fire: Sansa stark and Margaery Tyrell

by Megalodonqueen



Category: GoT - Fandom, Sansa Stark - Fandom, game of thrones, margaery Tyrell - Fandom
Genre: Erotic, F/F, Fingering, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Girl On Girl, King's Landing, Kissing, LGBTQ, Les - Freeform, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Westeros, explicit - Freeform, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodonqueen/pseuds/Megalodonqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa stark and Margaery Tyrell are two girls stuck in king's landing with almost no one to trust....can they trust each other? And can they resist their undeniable attraction to one another? Find out in this explicit, erotic fanfic </p><p>WARNING: explicit content 18+ ONLY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting fire with fire: Sansa stark and Margaery Tyrell

She quickly closed the doors to her bedchamber. Pulling from the back of her head, Margaery Tyrell released her curly russet colored hair from her crown and it fell past her shoulders, falling across her porcelain skin. A sly smile crossed her lips and she slowly looked up into the pale blue eyes of Sansa Stark.

Sansa smiled and put a hand to Margaery's chest, half resting her palm on her breast while her fingertips traced shapes on her collar bone and she looked at Margaery longingly before she spoke.

"I wasn't sure you were coming. I've been hiding out from the kingsguard for nearly an hour." 

Margaery smiled and leaned forward, her lips tickling Sansa's as she began to speak, "Oh Sansa, my dear girl, however precious you are, I shan't dare miss a chance to taste the sweetness between your legs and the honey and wine on your lips." She reached out for Sansa, pulling her naked body against her still clothed skin and kissed her softly before sighing. "Help me undress?" She asked Sansa exasperated.

Sansa smiled and bowed a bit. "Of course, your grace, I would be honored." Margaery playfully slapped Sansa's ass before turning around to let Sansa undress her. 

Sansa stepped closer to Margaery and rested her lips against the side of her neck right under her ears as she slowly slid her hands up Margaery's shapely body. Margaery could feel each breath Sansa took escape down her neck, making her all the more excited. Curving her hands around every slope and up every hill until she reached Margaery's shoulders and began to undo her dress as she kissed down her neck. 

Margaery put her head back just a little bit, extending it so she could feel Sansa's sweet lips against her neck just a little bit longer, and gently placed her hand on the back of Sansa's head into her gorgeous, silky red hair, pulling Sansa closer to her. Sansa's hands moved quicker as she slid Margaery's dress off, revealing a tight fitting corset and no small clothes.

"Your grace, you have...you have no small clothes to remove..." Sansa said as her eyes trailed down to Margaery's perfect peach shaped ass. 

Margaery turned her head to look behind at Sansa when all of a sudden she felt Sansa's warm velvety lips against hers. Sansa's hands once again moving down Margaery's body, making sure to take her time enjoying everything her new soon-to-be queen had to offer her. Margaery sighed softly into Sansa's mouth as her hands found their way to the outside of her thighs, her fingertips barely making contact with her skin before Sansa slid her hand in between Margaery's legs. 

Sansa gently bit and sucked on Margaery's lip as she slid her hand in between Margaery's legs, softly rubbing in between her pussy lips, slowly teasing her. "Is someone excited, your grace?" Sansa cooed.

Margaery put her hand on Sansa's and slowly pulled them back. "Untie my corset and let me show you, Sansa Stark, just...how....excited...I am." She said as she sucked and licked her wetness off of Sansa's fingers. 

Sansa put her hands on Margaery's waist, pulling her closer than ever as she began to untie her corset. Finally, she released Margaery from the corset and Margaery turned around to look at her. What a sight it was. Sansa was young. Well built from a good, noble bloodline and house, although she clearly looked more like the famed house Tully that her mother hailed from. Her skin was alabaster and smooth to the very touch like warm, soft marble. Such delicate skin on such a beautiful girl. Her breasts were firm and perky with her nipples showing the cold in the air. Her wintery blue eyes stuck out against the fiery red locks that were draped across her neck and shoulders as if she had been born of fire herself.

Margaery walked towards the bed and held her hand out for Sansa. "Sansa, would you accompany me to my bed? I'm afraid I don't wish to be alone while King Joffrey is away." 

"Anything you ask, your grace." 

Margaery tugged gently on Sansa's hand before letting go. Slowly, Sansa put one foot in front of the other, making her way to where Margaery was sat on the edge of the bed. Sansa was nervous and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and her chest. Surely she was blushing and Margaery would notice. She tried to keep herself composed as she got closer and closer to her. Margaery was watching her and she could feel her eyes penetrate her skin. 

Sansa stopped in front of Margaery and stood there in silence, unsure of what to do. She felt as if she had already pushed the boundaries of what was appropriate and she was scared King Joffrey would behead and impale her, only to tar her and leave her as a warning to the rest, the way he did to her father. 

Margaery cocked her head to the side. She noticed Sansa was acting a bit off putting. She knew Sansa was shy and inexperienced, but this was different. She reached out her hand and grabbed Sansa's, softly squeezing her fingers.

"Sansa, what ever is the matter? Is something wrong? I do not want to make you do something you do not want to do..."

"No, no m'lady, I mean, your grace. It's not that. I want to...you know. I don't want to betray the King. I am loyal to the one true King Joffrey Baratheon..."

Margaery shook her head and smiled. 

"Sweet, sweet Sansa. What the king will not know will not hurt him."

Margaery stood from her place at the foot of the bed and lead Sansa to where she was sitting and playfully pushed her onto the bed. She slid both of her hands up Sansa's thighs, to her waist and continued to slide them up her body, finally wrapping her arms around Sansa's long, elegant neck and she began to kiss her as she straddled Sansa on the bed. Margaery was gentle and hungry with her kisses. Sansa had never felt so adult before. Margaery stopped for a second to look into Sansa's pretty wild blue eyes before sliding her tongue across Sansa's bottom lip, making her shiver. 

Margaery ran her hands through Sansa's hair as Sansa's hands made their way up Margaery's legs and onto her ass, squeezing it while she slid her tongue into Margaery's mouth. 

Margaery pushed Sansa onto her back and kissed her sweet lips before making her way down Sansa's neck and chest, slowly using her tongue to circle around Sansa's nipples before taking them into her mouth and softly sucking them. Sansa gasped and moaned a little bit when Margaery put her mouth on her breasts. She'd never been kissed there before. Margaery continued to move down Sansa's body, kissing and touching every part of her beautiful milky skin. She used her tongue to trace along the inside of Sansa's thighs, which made Sansa's body quiver and shake. Margaery smiled and grabbed one of Sansa's legs and laid it over her own shoulder and she began to kiss closer and closer to Sansa's pussy. With each kiss, Sansa felt like lightning was underneath her skin, rushing through her veins. Margaery slid her tongue in between Sansa's pussy lips and slid it slowly up and down, teasing her, tasting her wetness before circling her tongue around Sansa's clit, slowly and gently sucking. Sansa's back was arching and her legs shaking as Margaery slid two fingers inside Sansa making her moan loudly. Sansa was getting wetter and wetter as Margaery used her fingers to fuck Sansa harder and faster. Sansa felt incredible. Alive. She bucked her hips as Margaery went deeper and slowly pulled her fingers back out before pushing them back in again. All the while Margaery's tongue was tasting Sansa's sweet juices. Sansa was moaning louder and louder and she started to cum. Margaery wrapped her lips around Sansa's clit and fucked her harder than she had been and Sansa moaned and put her hands on the back of Margaery's head as she rode out her orgasm.

Margaery stopped and pulled herself up to Sansa's mouth and kissed her deeply, making sure Sansa could taste her own sweetness. Then, she laid next to her and entwined her fingers with Sansa's. She felt amazing. 

"Your grace..that was amazing. I've never felt anything like that in my life before. I don't know what to say. Thank you, m'lady."

Margaery sighed contentedly. "Oh Sansa, you're welcome. And please, when we are alone, call me Margaery. All that your grace business is only a formality."

"Yes your gra...Margaery. Margaery?" Sansa asked sheepishly.

"Yes Sansa? What is it?"

"Can you..I mean..will you teach me how to do that...to you?"

Margaery rolled over and kissed Sansa's bottom lip and whispered, "I thought you'd never ask."

To be continued.


End file.
